Call My Name
by Ms.Alessandra
Summary: Mickie James, had it all the title, the fame, the best friend, but the only thing missing Kenny’s love.


**Call My Name**

By: Third Day

_A/N: This is my first ever Mickie/Cody music one-shot. I'm a huge fan of both Mickie and Cody I thought of doing this for a long time. I finally was able to finish. Please read and tell me what you think. I want to thank Mariana and my good friend Amy for helping me with this because if not it wouldn't have ever finished it! So thanks guys! I hope you guys like this and please tell me what you think :) Now on with the one-shot and enjoy! This is done in Mickie's point of view._

_Summary: She had it all the title, the fame, the best friend, but the only thing missing Kenny's love. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE, The Staples Center, The Pepsi Center, nor own the song Call My Name by Third Day. I wish I did because it's an awesome song! I only own my OC Samantha Spears.**

_**It's been so long since it felt like you were loved. So what went wrong? But do you know there's a place where you belong here in my arms?**_

If there was one thing Mickie James hated it was pity. She didn't want it or need it. Not now; especially not when she and Kenny broke off their engagement.

(Flashback)

"Sam, I can't believe that this is happening. I love Kenny and he loved me why would he call off our engagement?" I asked as I started to cry.

Samantha sighed." Well Mickie, I'm sorry but there's nothing you can do now."

"He's all I care about the only one I care about. I don't know what I'd do without him," I said crying.

"Well you know are going to have to!" She muttered.

I looked at her in shock and replied "How could you tell me that? Kenny just broke off our 4 year relationship; you're telling me to move on just like that? I will eventually, but it's hard to think about that right now, you know. What kind of friend are you to tell me that? You're not like that Samantha"

"Because Mickie it's the truth." She said as I got a tissue from her coffee table.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as tears ran down my cheeks.

"Well it's oblivious that you weren't woman enough to please him I mean what other reason could he have to leave you? You must have done something to not have him happy. I guess now he found someone that did. I don't think you're ugly. But I can't judge since I'm girl and all," She said.

I stayed quiet for a moment."Samantha, where do you get things like that?"

She let out a laugh."Honey, I'm just telling you because that's what Kenny told me when we made love last night. He said that he was tired of you and wanted to be with me."

"I can't believe you-----

_I couldn't take it anymore. My best friend backstabbed me, took my fiancé away from me, and she had the odyssey to tell me in my face. I had to leave her house._

_(End of Flashback)_

_**When you feel like you're alone in your sadness and it seems like no one else in this whole world cares.**_

_Extreme Rules…._

"Hey honey, how's it going? Melina asked me as she entered the Divas locker- room.

"Good," I lied.

The A-list five stared at me."Are you sure?"

I rolled my eyes." It's been 5 months. Of course I'm okay."

_To be honest, I wasn't okay. I felt sad and depressed I felt that I couldn't trust in anyone, but more than that I lost my best friend and my fiancé. I had only one person I've trusted since day one. And his name was Cody Rhodes. _

_**And you want to get away from the madness **_

I was walking down the arena hall-way hoping to find Cody, when I bumped into Cody's best friend Ted Dibiase. I decided to ask him if he knew where Cody could be. "Hey Ted, you might happen to know where Cody is?"

"Yeah, he's in that locker-room," He said pointing at the locker-room at the end of the hall.

"Thanks," I said as Ted left; I made my way to Cody's locker-room.

Knock... Knock…Knock….

"Cody are you in there?" I asked out loud as I knocked on the door.

"Mickie, I am come in," He replied from inside.

"Okay," I said as I opened the door.

As Cody taped his fingers he pointed to the bench," Sit, sorry for the mess,"

As I moved his suitcase to the other side of the bench I responded," It's okay,"

As Cody continued to tape his finger he asked,"How are you?"

"I heard that we have a tag-team match against Daivari and Jillian," I informed him.

"We do?" He asked.

I nodded." Yes it's going to be the third match of the show so just letting you know."

Cody stopped taping his finger; and looked into my eyes he asked me," Mickie how are you after the you know."

"The breakup?" I asked. "You can say it; I won't start breaking down."

He laughed." Well if you do, I'm right here."

_**You just call my name and I'll be there**_

_**You just call my name and I'll be there**_

(Flashback)

"Hey Mickie, how was your weekend?" My friend Cody Rhodes asked me as I entered the Pepsi Center in Denver, Colorado.

"Cody, Kenny he bro- broke off our engagement. He left me for my best former best friend Samantha Spears. She told me I wasn't woman enough for him and that he got tired of me and now they were together," I said sobbing as dropped my bags; ran to cry on his shoulder as I told him about horrible day.

"Mickie, I'm so sorry. If there's anything that you want me to do, I'll be here for you," Cody said as we sat down on a bench and I lay back on his chest.

"That was the same thing Kenny told me when my ex-boyfriend Robert left me," I said as I stood up.

_**The pain inside has erased you hope for love but soon you will find**_

Getting furious Cody got up and said," Mickie I'm not like Robert, Kenny or the one before. I love you! And I mean it. I just want you to know that. Don't compare me to them because I won't ever break your heart."

"Cody but how---

Cody gave me a hard stare," How will you know that? Were you going to ask that? Mickie, I've been your friend since I came to the WWE. I've always been by your side and I will continue to be. Now if you excuse me, I have to get ready for a match. See you Mickie," Cody said as he headed to his locker –room to go find Ted DiBiase and Randy Orton.

_**That I'll give you all that your heart could ever want and so much more**_

(End of Flashback)

_Cody telling me that he loved me was something that I had avoided talking about for a while. I still wasn't over my break-up. I didn't want to talk to Cody for a while. I put our friendship on hold. Not knowing that I had hurt Cody's feelings._

_**Summer Slam…..**_

"Mickie, are you ready for the Biggest Party of the summer bikini match tonight?" My locker-room mate Kelly Kelly asked me as she fixed her bikini straps.

" No, I don't want to go out, come out in some stupid bikini, and especially not see my Shannon out there." I said about my former best-friend now a new WWE Diva.

As Kelly fixed her pink silk robe she replied," Mickie just get over the Shannon/Kenny thing that was so six months ago."

"You know what, Kelly. Have you ever been cheated on? I don't think so! So after you get cheated on from your fiancé with your best-friend and then come talk to me okay. You don't know what it feels like. So don't tell me what to do! I'll get it over it whenever I damn want to," I said as I tied my white silk robe and stormed out the room leaving Kelly alone.

"Your right Mickie I've never been cheated on," She said screaming as I made my way to catering.

_**When you feel like you're alone in your sadness and it seems like no one else in this world cares and you want to get away from the madness you just call my name and I'll be there you just call my name and I'll be there**_

As I walked through the halls of the Staples Center hoping to find Cody but instead I found the Legacy leader Randy Orton.

"Randy, do you happen to know where Cody might be?" I asked shyly.

The Legend killer stared at me angry." Where the hell should I know? Do I look like your boy friend's keeper to you or what?"

"Geez, Randy, I can't even ask you a simple question? And for your information he's not my boyfriend, I said as I tied my hair in a pony-tail.

"Well that's what everyone is saying, that Cody is in love with you, but you rejected him and now you guys are going out," Randy informed me.

"Funny you say that Orton, you've never been in love before." I said as I walked into catering to find Samantha Spears.

"Well, Well, Well," She smirked as she saw me walk in. "Look what the trash blew in."

I sighed." Leave me alone, Spears. Why are you even talking to me?"

She flaunted her way over next to me. "Not only did I steal your boy-friend, became a WWE diva, but I'll also steal the show tonight."

I laughed." With what? Your Chest? Or let me guess your nonexistent wrestling skills?"

"Well if it was my chest, or nonexistent wrestling skills as you say that got me into wrestling than; I did a good job didn't I," She smirked.

"You know what Samantha, have any more time for you and your crap," I said as I left the smaller blonde standing there.

I _need to find Cody. I've wanted to talk to him for days now. But where could he be? This arena brings so many bad memories especially when it comes to Kenny._

(Flashback)

"Cody, how are you?" I asked as I greeted my friend as I entered the Staples Center in Los Angeles, California with my fiancé Kenny Dystra.

He smiled," Hey Micks, uh Kenny."

"Babe, I need to go get ready for my dark match against Shelton Benjamin. I 'll see you later," he said as he kissed me on the lips.

"Yeah okay," I said as Kenny left.

"What's up Mickie?" Cody asked me.

"Cody, why don't we go to your locker-room? I think we can talk better there," I suggested.

Cody started walking towards his locker-room as we entered we sat down and he asked me," What's wrong?"

I started to cry." Kenny, I think he's cheating on me. But I don't know."

Cody sighed." Mickie, do you trust him?"

I stayed quiet." I do….. but I don't know; he's been acting weird lately. And I can't tell this to any of the girls, because they wouldn't be able to help me."

"I'm going to go try and find out something with the guys," Cody suggested.

"Thank you Cody, I knew I could trust you," I said hugging him.

_**Oh you just call my name**_

_He was the only person I could trust. I was starting to realize that I did have feelings for Cody._

(End of Flashback)

I knew I could always trust him. I knew exactly where he was. Where he liked to hang out when we were at the Staples Center. He would be in the seating area, usually in section 330 all the way at the top; of the arena.

After walking up the stairs I finally got to the section 330. As I saw the view from up top I saw Cody sitting in the front row of aisle 1. I approached him from behind." Cody, can we talk?"

As he turned around he saw me standing there." What do you want to talk about Mickie?"

As I walked up to him and sat next to him I responded," About us."

As he looked down at the WWE crew who were setting up the ring and answered," What can you take away from me besides my heart?"

When Cody said that I started to cry." Cody I've been looking for love in all the wrong places."

Cody sighed." Not knowing that there was always someone besides you in love with you the whole time right?"

"Cody what I'm trying to say is that, I love you; I know I will always love you," I said approaching his lips.

As Cody smiled he kissed me back. "I love you too Mickie".

_**You just call my name**_

_**You just call my name**_

_**You just call my name and I'll be there**_

_What did you guys think? _

_Love to hear your thoughts :-)_

_C_


End file.
